Miles: A TrowaxQuatre Vid-fic
by Cherry Blossom
Summary: Yeah everybody hates vid-fics. Bite me. :P Trowa's trying to get home to Quatre after a mission but things keep getting in the way...


I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)

This is stupid. I'm the first person to admit that. So you don't have to flame me with that particular response, okay? ^__^ But I haven't had a good QuatrexTrowa fluff thing in a while so…yeah. And I'm pumped full of sugar. So that should give you an idea of what this is going to be like right there.

Warning: In case you couldn't tell from the title this is a QuatrexTrowa fic. Which means that they are gay and in love. If you can't handle that, kindly go read something else. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Cause if I did, everybody would walk around naked in the series. Well…not _everybody_. I mean, who wants to see Quinze naked? ::shudder:: Don't answer that.

I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) was written by The Proclaimers, those wacky Scottish Twins who haven't had a hit since. Don't you just love them? ^__^

500 Miles: A TrowaxQuatre Vid-fic

Video zooms in through an open window to focus on the small figure lying alone on a bed. Guitars play quietly in the background as the figure stirs slightly and puts a hand out to caress the sheets beside him, then sits up abruptly when his hand encounters nothing but air. With a frown, he looks down at the obvious bulge in his pajama bottoms (which are, by the way, baby blue with tiny camels printed al over them) and then at the empty space next to him. The boy's blond hair sticks out cutely in all directions and he yawns sleepily as his eyes darken in annoyance. Pouting, he kicks the sheets viciously and makes his way to bathroom to take a very cold shower. Fade to black.

__

When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you

When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you

Elsewhere, a green-eyed brunette wakes with an uncomfortable crick in his neck from sleeping sitting up in the cockpit of his gundam. Groaning, the young boy checks the area carefully for any enemy search parties that might have come to investigate their missing 5th division. Seeing nothing but the wreckage he had caused last night, Trowa smiles and punches in the coordinates for home. The lights flicker in the cockpit for a second and then go dark, making only to blinking green eyes visible in the blackness. A muttered curse is heard as the uni-banged boy pushes open the hatch and lowers himself to the ground. Video screen does extreme close up of a particularly twisted piece of metal until the colours blur and it fade to back. 

__

If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you

Scene switches to a bright, sun-lit kitchen, painted in yellow and blue. Quatre stomps around the kitchen, pulling boxes of cereal aside as he searches for his favorite brand…Pacifist Puffs. They got really mushy in milk. Of course, all cereal seemed to have that quality but this particular brand did it in a *special* way. After finding the precious box, Quatre goes to the fridge and yanks the door open, managing to knock down a magnetic picture from the surface. He picks it up and discovers that it is the photo that he had taken at Duo and Heero's bachelor party. 

groovy flashback sequence

A wild party is taking place, and all the gundam boys are on the dance floor, moving to the loud music. Duo hands Trowa a glass of something resembling orange juice, which Trowa downs immediately before Quatre can warn him. Soon after, Trowa begins to strip his clothes off and sing at the top of his lungs. When Quatre attempts to stop him, the brunette starts to give him a lap dance. Duo snickers and snaps a photo of the scene. Quatre looks mortified and hides his head in his hands. When he lifts his head back up he finds Trowa offering him a flower (pulled from one of the centerpieces). Trowa smiles at him and mouths 'I love you'. Quatre beams and hauls Trowa off the dance floor and into the bathroom where uh…well you know…*blush*

end of groovy flashback

Quatre places the picture back on the fridge and sighs, looking out the window. After a few moments he takes his bowl of Pacifist Puffs and tosses it in the garbage. He stalks out of the room, looking grumpy. 

__

And if I haver, hey, I know I'm gonna be 

I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you 

__

Elsewhere, Trowa, covered in soot and grime, makes his way back to his gundam, cursing the bad luck which caused him to completely destroy _all_ the mobile suits with the parts he needed. Trowa kicks the base of HeavyArms, which is, admittedly, a silly thing to do because gundanium is a lot stronger then your foot. The green-eyes pilot proceeds to hop around the desert on one foot, while holding the other and screaming curses. In six languages. 

__

But I would walk five hundred miles

And I would walk five hundred more

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles

To fall down at your door 

Back at home, Quatre is sitting at his desk, signing a bunch of meaningless papers that corporation owners must sign because it's a rule somewhere in The Big Book of Rules*. After getting a cramp in his hand, Quatre puts down the pen and stares at the picture of Trowa in a small silver frame by his computer. In the picture Trowa is asleep on the couch, a book lying forgotten on his stomach, his hair spread messily over the side of his face, his mouth open a bit in a cute expression. Quatre smiles and blows a kiss to the picture, then goes back to signing the papers. After a while, boredom takes over and he starts to sign them with names like 'Captain Hook,' 'Mr. Snuffleuppagus,' and 'I. M. Bored,' while doodling little hearts with Trowa's name in it around the edges of the margins. Then he runs a few of the notices that he really should have looked at through the shredder and called it a day, leaving to find some lunch. After he leaves his secretary comes in to retrieve the papers. She takes one look at them and sweatdrops profusely, giving her one hell of a dehydration problem and finally causing her to pass out of the floor of the office. 

__

When I'm working, yes, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you

Quatre pays for the sandwich and coffee that he bought at the small café and decides to go clothes shopping for Trowa for a while to ease his boredom. Spying an outfit in the window of one store, Quatre stops to observe it. It is a mint green shirt with purple polka-dots all over it and a brown leather vest. Immediately, the blond Arab rushes in to ask the price. Luckily (or maybe unluckily if you're Trowa) the outfit didn't cost much (because it was so ugly) and Quatre is able to buy it and even get Trowa some socks to match. Pleased with his purchase, Quatre heads back home, humming a lively tune (the theme from Mr. Rogers Neighborhood) under his breath. People walking by stare at him strangely but Quatre doesn't seem to notice this. Which is fortunate because nobody wanted a repeat of Quatre on a Zero bender. 

__

And when the money comes in for the work I do

I'll pass almost every penny on to you

Stopping at another store for a moment, Quatre also takes this opportunity to buy some lovely silk lined handcuffs and handcrafted whips for himself. After all, Trowa had to be punished for leaving on a mission without bringing him along or at the very least, saying goodbye before he left. This also elicted a few stares but people were wise enough to keep their comments to themselves and, of course, the person standing next to them. Hey, it's not gossip, it's social awareness.  __

When I come home, oh, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you

Far way in the sand dunes of the desert, Trowa struggles to stay upright against the blasting winds that threaten to bowl him over. A strip is torn from his turtleneck (which was really too hot to wear in the desert anyway) and wrapped around his head and mouth to protect him from the thick dust. Stopping for a bit, Trowa takes a water canister from his pocket and takes a few gulps. While he drinks a herd of camels comes out of no where and stampedes across the dunes, mowing him down in a giant dust cloud. After the dust cloud fades, the camera zooms in on Trowa, who is lying face down in the sand, hoof prints covering his body. He lifts his head wearily and groans. One of the camels stays behind and licks his face enthusiastically. Mouthing, 'Why me?' to the sky, Trowa gets up and continues on his way. 

__

And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you

Quatre returns to his house with his purchases, eagerly checking the front hanger to see if HeavyArms has returned yet. When he sees the empty space where Trowa's gundam should be, his face falls a little and he pouts in disappointment. Heading up to their room, Quatre puts the package containing Trowa's outfit away and then considers the other…uh…items-that-can't-be-discussed-because-young-children-might-be-reading. Brightening considerably, Quatre starts to plan a "special" surprise for Trowa's return. With a giggle that probably would have made even Shinigami shit his pants, Quatre gathers up the…items and prances off (yes he pranced. Scary isn't it?) to "prepare" some…other things-that-can't-be-discussed. 

__

But I would walk five hundred miles

And I would walk five hundred more

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles

To fall down at your door

Scene switches back to a grumpier, dustier, bruised Trowa who is now trudging through the desert, one hand holding his arm, the other shielding his eyes. The camel, which had apparently taken a liking to Trowa, follows close behind, pausing to give a lick to Trowa's now seriously weird hair. Trowa doesn't even appear to notice the animal. Instead he keeps his eyes on the horizon, looking desperately for the Secret Underground Maguanac Recreational Dune Buggy Garage (S.U.M.R.D.B.G.) that he knew was close by. Quatre had told him once that should he ever need to use it, he should look for a rock that looked like a person's head. Because the sun was so hot and because he's probably partially delusional, Trowa begins debating with himself out loud over which rock it was. The camel looks at him worriedly and gives his head a couple licks. Trowa goes to every rock he sees and pushes against them hopefully. When nothing exciting happens, he begins to kick at the rocks,apparently forgetting what happened the last time he kicked a hard, inanimate object. After much cursing and pointless hopping around, Trowa flops down in the dust, flinging his arms out in despair. The camel (who this authoress has privately named Gobby) looks sympathetically down at the defeated boy and proceeds to dribble on his legs. Trowa turns to get away from the onslaught of camel spittle and finds that he has positioned his spine directly over a small rock. Grimacing, Trowa reaches a hand under to pull the rock out and finds that he cannot move it. Curious, Trowa gets up and looks at the rock. It has a big smile and googly eyes glued onto it. Trowa fights the urge to smack the mocking grin off its face and instead searches the back for the switch. A click, and then the sands slowly sink to reveal the entrance to the S.U.M.R.D.B.G. Trowa enters the garage to find Rashid's favorite dune buggy parked casually in the large space. With a cry of victory, Trowa shoves the camel away from him and walks over to the buggy. Finally he would get to go home and have a bath and eat something and, most importantly, see his itooshi again. Trowa reaches for the keys in the ignition…and discovers that they're not there. With an inhuman scream of anguish, Trowa's head thunks down on the steering wheel.

La-yi la-da…and other unwritable syllables that go along with this song

Flinging the last handfuls of rose petals around the room, Quatre surveys his work with a hint of satisfaction. The candles are lit and a trail of petals lead from the front entrance to the bedroom. The smell of incense and exotic perfume linger in the air and the soft glow of the flickering candles supply the only light in the room. Quatre smoothes out the wrinkles in the silk of his outfit. He is wearing only a pair of billowy white harem pants and a blue and gold vest that hangs open to display rosy pink nipples (authoress pauses to wipe drool from the keyboard). Glancing at the clock, Quatre observes the late hour and wonders when his love will return. Settling down for a long wait, Quatre lies back on the pillows and falls asleep, the small smile on his face betraying the subject of his dreams.

__

When I'm lonely, well, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you

And when I'm dreamin' well, I know I'm gonna dream

I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you

Back in the desert, Trowa is now riding Gobby the camel, clinging awkwardly to the hump in front of him and trying not to fall off as he is jolted from side to side. Gobby seems unconcerned and appears to be racing with the jackal that has pulled up along side them. As the painful trotting motion leaves Trowa to seriously wonder if he'll ever be able to have children, the desert moon rises high in the night sky and the lonely howling of coyotes makes Trowa think of his poor lover waiting for him back at home. With a sharp kick in the ribs, Trowa urges Gobby on. The camel turns his head and lands a spit bomb on the tip of Trowa's nose, just to remind the boy of who really has control here. 

__

When I go out, well, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you

When I come home, yes, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you

I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you

In the distance, Trowa can see the shadowed form of the house where he and Quatre live. Filled with andreneline at the thought of finally being reunited with his love, Trowa raises his hands in triumph. But he really should have held on because at that precise moment a sand cobra peeked out from behind a dune and scared the shit out of Gobby, making him rear up and throw Trowa from his perch. Stunned, Trowa lay on the sand, looking very much like he's about to cry. The camel (who really is a dromedary if you want to be specific) runs off into the distance, sensing that an oasis (or maybe the Maguanac swimming pool and recreational facilities) is near by. Gritting his teeth, Trowa gets to his feet slowly, determined to reach Quatre before the night is through. Limping slightly, he makes his way towards the house.

__

But I would walk five hundred miles

And I would walk five hundred more

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles

To fall down at your door

When he reaches the front door, Trowa slumps against it and fumbles in his pockets for the key…which he remembers is back in HeaveArms' glove compartment. With a groan, he makes his way to the back of the house and climbs up onto the sloping ridge that leads to the roof. Totally exhausted, Trowa stands unsteadily on his tip-toes and peers through the window of his and Quatre's bed room. He smiles when he sees Quatre lying on the bed, rose petals clustered around his body, his cheeks a rosy pink and red lips parted with soft sighs. Trowa yanks on the window to pull it open. It's locked.

La-yi la-da…and other unwritable syllables that go along with this song

With the last thread of his sanity snapped, Trowa begins to wail and pounds on the window frantically. Quatre awakens at the loud noise and is startled to see his boyfriend perched outside his window on the roof, looking like he just got run over by a herd of camels (or dromedary ^__^). Getting over his shock quickly, Quatre runs to the window and unlocks it, lifting it just in time to catch Trowa as he tumbles into his arms. Quatre shakes his head and drags Trowa over to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once the dust and camel spit are all washed out of Trowa's hair, Quatre takes his squeaky clean, if not a little worse for wear, lover and puts him in bed where he proceeds to tell him about his day and display the various…toys…he bought for them to play with. After that, the camera fades to black so you can't see anything, however certain…noises are heard and you can pretty much guess what's going on (no they are NOT playing Backgammon). A while later, the scene fades back in and you see Trowa and Quatre lying in comfortable silence with the sheets wrapped around them enticingly. Quatre twirls the end of Trowa's bang around one of his fingers and smiles contentedly. Then, remembering the "other" surprise he had for Trowa, he brings out the package hidden under the bed and gives it to Trowa. Paling as he reveals the purple polka-dotted outfit, Trowa gulps and looks at the beaming Quatre, wondering if he can get out of wearing the thing by saying that he's allergic to the fabric…

__

And I would walk five hundred miles

And I would walk five hundred more

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles

To fall down at your door

The End.


End file.
